50 Waltzes
by xynad
Summary: 50 sentences about Hiei and Kurama. Shounen Ai.


**50 Waltzes**

**A/N: **Alright. This is my first piece for YuYu. Some stories got me real hooked, and now I'm craving for KxH. Reviews will be highly appreciated. Enjoy. :)

#1 Fax

"F-A-X Hiei, not F-O-X," Kurama had to suppress a giggle as Hiei grunted in mere embarrassment.

#2 Desk lamp

A deep frown marred the fire demon's otherwise expressionless face upon seeing his koi's tired face under the light of the desk lamp.

#3 Gold

Hiei's being screamed black, but it meant all the gold in the world to Kurama.

#4 Bathrobe

"What a nuisance," Hiei muttered under his breath, sending freeze-the-hell-over-looks at the bathrobe which clung to the kitsune's body, concealing it from Hiei's scrutinizing glare.

#5 Speaker

Kurama smiled when Hiei's drooping head touched his shoulder, an assurance that the speaker in front was the god of boredom himself.

#6 Carpet

Hiei thought he had a secret fetish for the furred carpet in Kurama's room, but a series of love-making in the carpet proved that the fox was his fetish, not the carpet.

#7 Cologne

The fire demon wondered why the stupid ningens have to wear cologne just to smell good, while his fox smelled divine already even without it.

#8 Paintbrush

Make-up brush, paintbrush or whatever the ningens call it didn't matter to Hiei; all he knew was that he loathed the very existence of it as it reminded him of Ganma from the Ankoku Bujutsukai.

#9 Cars

Even if there were cars that could run 950 kph, it would never amaze Kurama as Hiei, he believes, will surpass any fast car ever to be created.

#10 Contentment

Contentment was a word that didn't have a meaning to Hiei until the warmth of the kitsune's arms on a rainy day defined it.

#11 Mundane

Youko Kurama, the infamous demon fox and Hiei, the forbidden child, each a legend in his history but when their worlds collided, the two became one, eventually becoming a mundane part of the three worlds, all fame and glory and power forgotten.

#12 Childish

"Eensy weensy spider went up the waterspout," Kurama's singsong voice echoed in the darkness as he traced little circles on Hiei's hair, and the fire demon just had to roll his eyes as the word "childish" came to mind.

#13 Fabric Softener

Hiei was knocked out for hours after mistaking Kurama's fabric softener for melon juice.

#14 Money

As long as Hiei's love was for free, Kurama knew he'll never need money.

#15 Fans

He always said he'll never give a damn, but when the stupid ningen fan girls of Kurama surrounded him, everyone seemed to notice that the air suddenly felt burning.

#16 Cold

Even the cold of a winter's night could not rival that of the coldness of a certain stubborn fox in one of his stubborn thinking moments.

#17 Clean

The fox was always perpetually clean, and Hiei wondered if he licked himself even in ningen form.

#18 Lunch

Hiei's appetite grew when he asked Kurama what was for lunch to which the other replied teasingly, "I am".

#19 Noodles

Kurama was certain Hiei was impossible being that the other had battled the most vicious beasts imaginable, but the mere sight of noodles almost made him puke, saying it looked like a bowl of worms.

#20 Hurry

Kurama was almost always in a hurry to leave school after class since Hiei's nightly visits, knowing he had a reason to go back home.

#21 Sleep

He used to think that sleep was the best thing ever to exist in the three worlds, and so it was until the mere presence of a stubborn fox changed everything.

#22 Angels

"Foxes are angels," Hiei muttered in his sleep, and Kurama just had to smile.

#23 Brush

Kurama had experimented with uncountabele heal-your-hair brushes, but none worked as good as Hiei's hands raking through his hair.

#24 Seven

"Seven years," was all he said as a goodbye before returning to Makai, knowing in his heart that it would be the longest seven years of his existence.

#25 Milk

Hiei found milk disgusting the first time he drank it from a glass, but he was amazed at how incredibly good it tasted when he licked it from the kitsune's lips.

#26 Funeral

Kurama's silence and pain hung in the air for weeks after a friend's funeral, and Hiei swore as he massaged the kitsune's temple while the other slept, that he would never allow him to attend another funeral ever again.

#27 Song

Kurama began to doubt his sanity when Hiei's usual "Hn," suddenly became a song to his ears.

#28 Tattoo

He denied it to death, but he seriously thought of bandaging the black dragon tattoo on his arm forever in exchange for the pentel pen kitsune tattoo that Kurama draw on his other arm just to show the world he was Kurama's.

#29 Wind

Kurama embraced himself, allowing the wind to caress his features, bringing with it the message that someone in another world was thinking of him.

#30 Offer

He silently endured Kurama's anger after he put himself in danger to protect the redhead, knowing that unlike the fox, his life was all he could offer.

#31 Inside

Hiei was accustomed to sleeping outside so it came as a surprise that he felt no constriction the first time he slept inside Kurama's room.

#32 Stone

Everybody knew that Hiei had a heart of stone but nobody knew how hard it was for him to say "no" to Kurama.

#33 Hazy

Hiei's deeply concerned face was the only coherent sight that Kurama's hazy vision distinguished, as his frail ningen body coped with the fever.

#34 Stand

"Hn. Nobody would stand our way," Hiei grunted, and Kurama was amused when he used "our".

#35 Expectation

For the first time, he was glad his expectation was wrong: he is not, and never will be alone again.

#36 Splash

"Splash? The one in the toilet?" Hiei asked and Kurama raised his hands in defeat.

#37 Ready

Ever since they agreed to become partners, the word "ready" became synonymous to "breathing".

#38 Everyday

Kurama realized how seriously Hiei took his being a demon when he spelled "everyday" as "everydie".

#39 Gel

Hiei's spiky hair was hard and stiff enough, and the fox wondered how it would be should he decide to apply gel to it.

#40 Versus

It was Hiei versus Kurama at first, but now it was Hiei and Kurama versus the rest.

#41 Relaxation

Relaxation was synonymous to safety for Hiei, and being inside Kurama's room was relaxation enough.

#42 Magic

Hiei's impression of magic was that of child's play, it never occurred to him that even adults do magic in bed.

#43 Try

He was aloof with everyone, knowing that they might always abandon him just like what the koorimes did, but with Kurama he knew everything was worth a try.

#44 Mornings

Unlike others, the fire demon hated mornings, especially when he feels Kurama get up from the bed ever so slowly to start his ningen day without him.

#45 Story

"Let me read you another, " Kurama said firmly and Hiei buried his head under the pillows, not wanting to hear yet another princess story.

#46 Crown

Kurama would always be the king to Hiei, even if the crown was with Yomi.

#47 Hours

He found himself spending long hours on the tree across Kurama's room, enduring the grueling hours of waiting, knowing that every single minute would be worth the wait once he feels that the fox made his way home unscathed.

#48 Knowing

Kurama never doubted that they were destined to be together for he believes that the mere fact of knowing each other was destiny enough.

#49 Explanations

Hiei abruptly cut Kurama's know-it-all scientific explanations by kissing him fiercely, much to Yusuke and Kuwabara's utter shock.

#50 Loss

"Somebody's loss is another's gain," he believed in that but he knew with every fiber of his being that Hiei will never be another's gain as he would travel to hell and back first before the fire demon becomes his loss.


End file.
